burn away your regrets
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Inside the seediest of bars, Draco Malfoy is killing himself via firewhiskey and Astoria Greengrass may be a pyromaniac. Or, a regular Tuesday night. :: For Lexi


**Dedicated to Lexi, the best Head of House a girl could ask for. Enjoy, darling!**

 _Written for the ANZAC Event (write about the effect of one of the Wizarding Wars on a smaller scale.)_

* * *

This was going to kill him.

Smacking his now-empty glass on the bar, Draco felt the fire burn his veins. His body was electrified, a steady current of pain flowing through his body. When he was like this, firewhiskey lighting up his sense, Draco felt invincible.

Breathing unsteadily, Draco panted as he waited for the bartender to bring him some more of his favorite drink. The bar was blissfully empty and Draco knew he wouldn't have to wait for long.

"You look like hell," a voice beside him remarked and Draco opened one eye to check who had dared to disturb his evening routine.

Beside him, a petite girl sat, swinging her feet under the bar. Her dark was a dark brown and looked like it had been recklessly piled onto her head. Alarms bells pinged in his brain and Draco frowned. Somehow, he had an eerie feeling that he knew this girl.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The girl asked curiously, a smirk spreading across the side of her face. Dimly, Draco noticed she had streaks of black from where her makeup had smudged.

"No, I don't," Draco said rudely, turning away.

"Ouch, the feeling of being unrecognized by the great Draco Malfoy is heartbreaking," the girl said, clutching her heart. "I'm Astoria, Astoria Greengrass."

Daphne's little sister. Of course she was. Draco sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"What are you even doing here, Greengrass? Wouldn't you parents worry to see you on this side of town?" Draco asked.

Astoria laughed. "I'm celebrating, of course! To the anniversary of the ministry claiming Greengrass manor and to my parents burning in hell."

"Fascinating," Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes. Lifting a bottle carelessly from the bar, Draco raised his glass. "Cheers."

Astoria clinked her glass to his and leaned closer. "So, let's hear your sob story, Malfoy. There must be a reason why you're drinking alone on a Tuesday."

"I made a series of bad choices and got myself a tattoo for it. Had Saint Potter not decided to vouch for me, I would have been in a jail cell now," Draco said flatly.

Instead of wincing or giving him her condolences, Astoria burst into laughter. It began as a small giggle and turned to large gasps of air until she was clutching at her sides. Despite himself, Draco smirked. She looked ridiculous like that, her hair a mess and escaping her hairstyle, black goo running down her face with the tears of laughter.

"Nice," Astoria said, once she regained her composure. "I'm impressed."

"Let's hear yours, Greengrass," Draco said, cocking an eyebrow in a subtle dare.

Astoria grinned, her teeth a predatory white against the blackness of the pub. "Well, I forgot to get a tattoo but I did get burned off the family tree by my own mother. Does that count?"

"Pathetic," Draco said back. "And I assume you got her revenge?"

Astoria nodded cheerfully. "Oh yes, her and my father's hair is lacking. A little burned, if I do say so myself."

Draco tried to imagine the Axwell and Alidara Greengrass of his childhood with their hair scorched and failed.

Suddenly, a chiming sound went off. Draco looked around for the source and found Astoria glancing at her watch.

"Alas, it seems it is time for me to go," Astoria said dramatically.

"Where?" Draco asked, slightly curious.

"My dearest sister has decided to seduce the poor Nott boy and get hitched. Sadly, I am doomed to be a bridesmaid." Astoria said, shaking her head in fake sadness.

"Try not to burn her hair off too," Draco shot back. Astoria grinned lopsidedly.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Malfoy, right?" Astoria asked.

Draco pretended to think. "Maybe. Perhaps if you make it worth my time?"

"Oh, I will," Astoria said cheekily, kissing his cheek before disappearing out the bar door. Behind her, the bells signifying an arrival or departure chimed.

Draco stared at the empty spot and tried not to feel disappointed. Perhaps, maybe, he might be the slightest bit interested in attending Daphne's wedding.


End file.
